It's Nice
by StarlightGlow
Summary: Ron doesn't understand why it's so important that Hermione wants picnic until he realises that perhaps it was the best thing that happened to him all year. Takes place in HBP. Rated for language. Fluffiness all around. One-shot.


**A:N/ After writing such an angsty, depressing chapter for Because I Want You, I had to write something light and fluffy so what better way to do it than with a cute Ron/Hermione one-shot *squeals happily and starts writing***

**It's Nice**

"Bloody hell! Hermione what is the point in this?" I whined as she stormed ahead of me and Harry heading into the grounds. I had quite happily been sat inside the Great Hall a few minutes ago heaping piles of delicious looking sausages and mash potatoes on my plate, only to have her sit down next to me snatch it away and hand it to Neville before grabbing my arm and dragging me up. I was more than a little upset by this. Not many people have managed to get Ron Weasley away from food and lived to tell the tale.

I had been more than tempted to start yelling at her for it but we hadn't been on speaking terms for so long, I didn't want to risk losing her again.

"Honestly Ronald, anyone would have thought after a near death experience that you'd want to start appreciating the little things in your life!" She snapped back over her shoulder as I felt the blazing sun hit me. I squinted to see her head turn back and she gave me a smile that made my heart stop for a moment, also letting me know she was joking. I swallowed suddenly feeling very hot and started taking off my robes glancing over at Harry who was giving me a 'you-so-want-Hermione' look. I resisted the urge to punch him in the arm and gave him a 'if-you-don't-stop-giving-me-that-look-I'll-rip-your-bloody-head-off-you-git' look which quickly made him look down.

Happy with the effect I jogged up ahead and caught up with Hermione who still seemed focused on wherever she was leading us off too. I really couldn't see what was so important it couldn't wait till after dinner and was about to whine a bit more to her about it before she spoke up.

"Don't worry I've got food with me. Could you possibly wait another, oh I don't know, thirty seconds?" She gave me that smile again and I could feel the tips of my ears going red despite how much I wished they wouldn't. As usual I tried to disguise it with a joke.

"Miss Granger you ask far too much of me!"

She rolled her eyes and opened her bag before throwing me a bread roll. I grabbed it and shoved it all in my mouth munching on it with an open mouth making her grimace as we finally stopped.

I looked around to see we were right by the lake somehow, that's weird usually it would take about ten minutes from the castle. Shrugging it off I noticed we were underneath a fairly large tree providing a decent amount of shade. I wondered if Hermione had taken into account how easily my skin burns and deliberately chose this spot but pushed it out of my head telling myself to stop being such an idiot.

She gracefully sat down folding her legs underneath her leaning against the trunk of the tree and started pulling out more food. I stared hungrily at it and hastily sat down close to her grabbing a pumpkin pasty eating it in only a few bites. She sighed pulling out a book as Harry finally made his way over and sat down.

"What?" I asked seeing her frowning as she opened up the book. I accidentally spat out a load of pasty over her saying this and quickly swallowed it seeing the look of disgust on her face. "Sorry."

I reached out to brush the crumbs off her but noticed it was in the chest region and shot my hand back to where it was turning crimson. She brushed it off as she continued reading and I heard Harry snort clearly seeing this. This time I didn't hold back and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry moaned rubbing the spot as I felt quite smug managing to hurt 'The Boy Who Lived'.

"Ron it was rather uncalled for." Hermione said her gaze never leaving the page. How did she even see? I checked that she was reading before I hit him...

"Hermione you still haven't told us why we're out here!" I brought up begging for the subject to change as I searched around for some sweet food in the pile she had brought out. She looked up at me and shoved an apple into my hand. I tried to ignore the sudden tingling sensation that ran through my palm where her fingers had lightly grazed my skin for a mili-second.

"If you're going to eat non-stop at least it one thing healthy." She replied going back to her book. "And we're doing it right now."

"HA!" Harry exclaimed and my head flashed around in his direction as my ears blended in with my hair for the third time in the past fifteen minutes.

"Oh Harry don't be so childish! It's blatantly obvious that me and Ron aren't-well, you know. Oh shut up!" She snapped a slight blush rising in her cheeks as he continued sniggering. I glared at him and punched him again as she hid her face behind her book. He made a yelp of pain not expecting it and started rubbing his arm as he started looking a little pissed with me. "That time you deserved it."

Okay seriously! How was she doing this? She was hidden behind the book! Unless there's a special charm that makes a book invisible only to the person reading it, I don't know how she could have seen that.

He sighed and stuck his tongue out at me. I returned it trying to appear more aggressive about it and he recipricated by trying to seem even more aggressive. This continued for a minute or two before I heard Hermione give a small snigger.

I looked at her to see she was actually peering over the top of the book this time and she shook her head in disbelief.

"You guys are so immature sometimes." She sighed.

"But that's why you love us so much right?" I replied giving her the lopsided grin I only use for her. I should have felt embarassed about it but since I included Harry in the sentence I wasn't too bothered about it. For some reason my comment made her eyes widen and she hid herself even more behind her bloody book.

I frowned and bit into my apple out of frustration. What was that about? Had I somehow once again said something wrong without meaning too? Why do girls have to be so God damn confusing?

"Well, I'm off." Harry said getting up. By this point he was irritating me a bit so I didn't really give a crap and carelessly waved as he walked off. I took another bite out of the apple continuing my thoughts on the mystery of the female species before realising. I was with Hermione. Alone with Hermione. Something that hadn't happened in quite a few months. It should have felt awkward but for some reason, it wasn't. It just felt...good. I always enjoyed spending some time alone with her. Even if we weren't talking to eachother, it was nice.

Ugh that makes me sound like a right sissy.

I was starting to get uncomfortable cross legged and moved so I was lying on my side propping myself up on an elbow. This way I could see Hermione behind her book which was obviously just an added convenience to my now much more comfortable position.

"Hermione you never did answer my question. What are we doing?" I asked her and she placed the book in her lap looking at me. I tried to ignore that the light was shining from her side making one side of her face light up. I swallowed looking into her bright chocolate coloured eyes that made my stomach get butterflies. Well not but butterflies, that's not very manly. It was more like...snitches. Yes! She made my stomach get lots of flutter-I mean powerful snitches whizzing around.

"Well Ron. We are outside, eating on the grass. This is what some people call a picnic. I thought you would know what it was, the amount you eat you must have to venture outside occasionally to eat." She replied turning her pink full lips up into a small smile. This did nothing but increase the speed of the snitches in my stomach.

"I know what a bloody picnic is I just don't get why we're having one." I answered irritably, not appreciating the effect she had on me even when she was hinting I was being thick. She looked down at her book as her cheeks turned faintly pink again as she answered.

"I simply thought you might like spending some time outside after being in the hospital wing for a few days. And since you're not up for playing quidditch yet, I thought." She rambled, her brow furrowing as her grip on the book tightened. I could tell she was getting annoyed with me and my daftness so I decided to drop it. I started picking the grass staring at it intently having finished my apple.

I was such a prat. She just wanted to spend some time with me and I had to go off questioning her motives enough to make her want to stop talking to me. It wasn't like I hadn't messed up enough this year with the whole Lavender fiasco.

"Well, you were right. It was a good idea. It's nice to have some quiet every once in a while." I answered looking up hopefully from under my hair to see her look down at me smiling. She closed her book and placed it in her bag unfolding her legs laying them out infront of her. I did my best not to look down at them since she wasn't wearing any tights and I knew I would start getting thoughts in my head that would lead onto something else and well, it would become obvious just exactly what I was thinking if you get what I mean.

"Hermione Granger! Putting a book away without at least finishing the chapter she was on let alone the page! What madness has fallen upon the world?" I exclaimed dramatically making her roll her eyes at me but I saw a small smile creep on her features.

"I was about to say the same thing with you not eating!" She replied and I suddenly licked my lips feeling hungry by her words, reminding of how little I had eaten.

"That is true. Pass us a cake would you?" I asked sweetly and she laughed slightly taking one off the top of the pile and passed it to me. I took a large bite out of it as I noticed she had some icing on her finger. She brought her finger upto her lips and licked it off making my eyes double in size and I swallowed feeling a pull down from my stomach. She really had no idea the effect she had on me sometimes. I swear one day she'll turn me on so much I'm going to end up kissing her with all my feelings not caring about the outcome of it.

"I must say Ron I am impressed." She declared and I gave her a look thinking she was crazy.

"By what? My cake eating skills? I suppose they are rather professional by now." I answered plopping the rest in my mouth and she playfully smacked my arm making me grin.

"I suppose they could be considered professional, but you wouldn't win a contest for presentation. You've got jam all over your chin." She said grinning and my ears once again turned red as I hastily wiped it off with sleeve of my shirt. Once again, I succeed in embarassing myself in the presence of the girl I fancy. "I mean, I'm impressed with your maturity. Harry's clearly gone away to see Ginny and I'm surprised you're not raving on about all the things they could be doing with you not there to protect her."

Actually I hadn't been aware that Harry had dissappeared to go see Ginny. Not wanting to reveal to Hermione that I wanted to go over and remove the one thing that could stop him from impregnating my sister, I shrugged my shoulders as if it was nothing. I took in the little amount of joy I got from her being impressed with me.

"Well I figured, they're not going to see much of eachother next year so they should spend as much time together as they can." I replied. Blimey, the response I got from Hermione from saying that, I was seriously considering never interfering with Harry and Ginny's relationship ever again! She positively beamed at me with her glowing of pride and joy. I couldn't help giving a lopsided grin seeing it as my heart sped up.

We must have looked so stupid just grinning at eachother like idiots. But frankly, I couldn't care less. I hadn't seen a smile like that from Hermione in what felt like a lifetime!

"That's really sweet of you Ron." She said placing her hand ontop of mine. I stared down at our hands just to be sure she had done it and felt a burst of heat from it. She was about to take her hand back as she noticed me staring at them and I boldly ignored the nagging feeling in my brain and intwined our fingers; locking them together. I started stroking the back of her palm with my thumb shyly looking up at her, nervous she would start screaming at me to only see her look pleasantly surprised with pink cheeks before smiling.

I could have sworn I felt my heart explode against my rib cage.

"Doyoulikepicnics?" I blurted out. What? Why did I go out and ask her that? I hadn't even been thinking that. Ugh, there's something wrong with me. I ruined a perfect moment again!

She let out a small laugh tucking some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I like the idea." She answered blushing bright crimson. I furrowed my eyebrows but still couldn't remove the smile from my face seeing her act like this. It was so rare to see her shy and I quite enjoyed her letting her guard down infront of me.

"What?" I asked smiling knowing she wouldn't continue unless I made her.

"Well, promise you won't laugh." She suddenly turned serious and I felt bewildered for a moment with her sudden change in mood.

"Cross my heart." I answered not bothering with the action. She seemed happy enough with that and looked down at her lap.

"I just think it's nice. Most of my memories before Hogwarts are with me and my parents having picnics in our backgarden. Of course the food was all very healthy and everything but it was fun. Some of the time we would read, some of the time we would talk and occasionally we would run around for no reason."

She looked at me to check I wasn't laughing so I gave her her lopsided smile and absentmindedly starting stroking the back of her palm.

"I always imagined spending some time with my future family too like that." She said sounding breathless staring straight into my eyes and I swallowed feeling myself get all hot again. Could she be hinting? No, stop it Ron! You're just building up false hope with thoughts like that.

"Yeah, I can imagine that." I said glancing down at the ground. "But you know, I don't think it necessarily has to be a family thing. It could be quite a nice, couple thing to do. Like I'm quite happy right now. It's nice, being like this...with you."

Oh Merlin! Did I just say that out loud? Oh bloody hell! I'm such a twat sometimes. I blatantly just said I thought of her and me as a couple. I better clear this up before she gets all angry about her being an independent woman or something or we're just best friends and be nothing more.

"Not that I think of us like that now! I mean we're not a couple! I'd have to ask you- I mean, oh bloody hell." I could feel myself getting more agitated and was beginning to ramble on never saying anything of relevance. Sweat was starting to trickle down my forehead and I loosened my tie feeling like I was suffocating.

I suddenly felt something on my cheek. I looked to see Hermione with her eyes closed. Her lips pressed against my cheek. I could feel my chest swell up and I held my breath as she pulled away. Christ I could probably blend in with my hair now. I still couldn't help grinning though, it would have been impossible to hide the feelings I had going on inside of me. She smiled blushing slightly herself.

My thoughts were stopped when I heard a horrific cry and someone started hysterically sobbing loudly. My head flashed in the direction and I saw a red puffy eyed Lavender, tears pouring down her face before she ran back towards the castle.

I turned my head back infront of me chewing my lip nervously feeling slightly guilty. I looked upto see Hermione with a similar expression but it also looked like she was trying to hold back a smile.

"You can laugh if you want. She was a total bitch to you." I said and she slapped my arm.

"Language Ronald!" She snapped and I sniggered. She let out a small quiet laugh.

"She did over react a bit you have to admit. I only kissed you on the cheek. Merlin knows what she would have done if we'd been snogging the way you two were all those months!" She said still laughing slightly and I joined in.

"Probably would have pulled her own hair out screaming she was hallucinating or she'd kill herself. Despite the fact she'd probably be over me and would have moved on to someone else by next week." I replied and saw Hermione give another little laugh. It appeared to only just click in for us then we were joking about the idea of us snogging and we both quickly looked away from eachother with embarassed blushes.

Once the awkwardness had subsided, I glanced over at the lake to see the sky was now an orange, pink colour. How did it go so late already? I looked at my watch to see it was getting on for ten now and we came out around six. Four hours had gone by without either of us knowing?

I sighed not wanting this to end but figured it was best that Hermione not be out breaking rules, something I'd probably get the blame for.

"Hermione, we best go inside now it's nine forty five."

Her eyes doubled inside and she abruptly started packing the rest of the food away. I sat up straight feeling an ache in my shoulder from resting on my elbow and looked down to see me and Hermione were still holding hands.

The best part was she didn't notice we were still holding hands till we had to depart to our dormitories. Maybe the whole getting poisoned thing was worth it, just so I could be like that with Hermione.

**A:N/ I know there wasn't any snogging or anything but I still think it's adorable. I am rather partial to the idea of picnics being romantic in the right setting with the right people ****J**

**In case anyone did get it (but I thought I made it pretty obvious) this is set in HBP after Ron gets poisoned but before Dumbledore dies. **

**This was also my first attempt at writing in Ron's POV. I think it's like him and I kept it in character fairly well, but can't be too sure. If anyone thought it was horribly wrong please let me know. I personally think Ron was well aware of his feelings for Hermione by this point in the books.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Miranda**


End file.
